Forever With You
by FuuMegami
Summary: A year after the knights return from Cephiro Fuu has a new sister. Her family falls ill and she must care for her baby sister. Fuu also gets her wish granted and a recieves a visitor. The whole story's up, meaning chapter 13 is the last
1. Default Chapter

Forever With You  
  
Chapter One  
  
It had been an entire year since the Magic Knights had returned to their homes in Tokyo after their second visit. They were still friends but now that they were in high school they rarely saw each other.  
  
"Fuu dear, can you fill the bottle again?" Mrs. Hououji asked sweetly.  
  
Fuu nodded wearily and trudged to the kitchen with bottle in hand. She groaned softly as her new baby sister, Suu, let out another ear piercing cry.  
  
Fuu rinsed out the baby bottle without even looking at what she was doing. It had become so much of a routine anymore that it took very little thought. Her elder sister Kuu walked into the room.  
  
"Would you please hand me the formula Kuu?" Fuu asked as she dried her hands on a dish towel.  
  
Kuu went into the refrigerator and got out the orange juice. Fuu blinked with puzzlement.  
  
"Kuu, the formula please." Fuu said impatiently, unlike her.  
  
"Fuu-chan!" Her mother called. "where's that bottle?"  
  
Fuu took a deep breathe. And then another one. "Just a moment mother!"   
  
She then stomped past Kuu and grabbed the formula. And then she stomped past her sister again.   
  
She finished preparing the bottle. As she went past Kuu, Kuu removed ear plugs from her ears.  
  
"How was your day Fuu-chan?" Kuu said with a bright smile.  
  
Fuu gritted her teeth as she ignored her sister and walked right past her.  
  
Kuu blinked wondering what she had done wrong.   
  
"I apologize for taking as long as I did." Fuu said as she handed the bottle to her mother.  
  
"It's ok," her mother replied with a sigh.  
  
Fuu took a glance at the screaming baby. She was adorable, when she wasn't screaming her lungs out. She had curly blonde hair, and brown eyes.  
  
Fuu picked up her note books from off the coffee table.  
  
"You should go to bed Fuu dearest. You have a Chemistry lecture tomorrow. And you want to be as rested as you can." Said Mrs. Hououji.  
  
Fuu sighed. "As if Dear Suu will allow anyone in the house a decent nights sleep."   
  
Her mother smiled. "She's only a baby. She will get better as time goes by."  
  
"Yes, all things get better with time." Kuu said as she entered the room with her ear plugs in her hand.  
  
'_Not all things.... I do not miss Ferio any less. I thought time would heal my wound. But it did not. Though I have stopped crying....'_  
  
"Fuu-chan," Kuu said as she tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes Kuu?" Fuu replied.  
  
"Good luck. Mr. Merony is a _VERY_ boring lecturer." Kuu said.  
  
Little Suu let out a loud cry. Fuu winced while Kuu put her ear plugs back in.  
  
Fuu headed to her room. She dressed quickly as she worried about the lecture the next day. High school was hard, even for her.  
  
She laid down in her bed and took another glance over at her school books. They would be there in the morning. And she had done all her home work. She was a prepared for this lecture as she could be. She just hoped she would take the right notes. It's no good if you don't get the point that the teacher is trying to get across.   
  
She sighed. Maybe she should think of something less nerve racking... Ferio was the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Oh Ferio. Are you thinking of me? I'd like to believe you are. Maybe part of your nightly routine is to think of me. Maybe. Maybe after a long day you remember me and smile." Fuu whispered.  
  
She then leaned over and turned off her bed room light. She closed her eyes thinking of Ferio. She sifted though memories of him. Every memory was like a treasure to her.   
  
Her peace didn't last long. Suu soon started wailing once more. And her cries lasted long into the night. Fuu and the rest of the family finally were able to sleep around three in the morning. Fuu made a mental note to buy herself some ear plugs.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Fuu dropped her books on desk and sat in her seat. She rubbed her eyes and blinked.  
  
She didn't pay attention to the chatter of her female class mates. They were talking about boys. Amazing how some of Tokyo's smartest girls get boy obsessed as soon as they hit high school. And just their luck, boys were in their high school.  
  
Fuu covered her mouth to shush a yawn. She felt like sleeping in class.   
  
The teacher was late. Gave Fuu a few minutes to try and wake her mind up a bit.   
  
The girl's giggles made Fuu want to turn around and tell them to be quiet. They were smart young ladies, they did not need to be getting all giddy of a bunch of boys.  
  
One of her friends kept saying her name. "Fuu." She said again.   
  
Fuu finally looked up from her note book where she had been carefully writing Ferio's name with her best pen.  
  
She looked up to see one of the boys smiling down at her. "Fuu, I was wondering if you would like to get some ice cream with me after school."  
  
She blinked. He was nice... But he wasn't Ferio. But Ferio wasn't here. She would never see him again. Why did she act like she had a boyfriend or something?  
  
"Because I love him." She whispered so softly that no one could make out what she said.  
  
"What?" The boy said looking worried.  
  
"I am sorry but I can not." Fuu replied as she went back to writing Ferio's name.  
  
The boy looked shocked. Dumbfounded. Fuu had turned him down.  
  
"Why not? Do you have a boyfriend?" The guy probed.  
  
Fuu looked up. "I-" she stared.  
  
But just then their teacher walked into the room and everyone hurried to their seats.  
  
Fuu sighed with relief. Maybe, just maybe, there would come a day when she could say yes. But now was not the time. She still hoped she would see Ferio again.   
  
  
@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-@-`-,-  
  
  
She tried her best to listen. And she actually felt quiet certain that she took down the correct information. She also spent time pondering her feelings. And hoping maybe there would come a day when she and Ferio would be together forever.  
  
Once school was over for the day, Fuu was ready for a nap. But before she left she looked out the window at Tokyo towers. It was strange being so close to it.   
  
"I want Ferio and I to be together again some day", she whispered to no one.  
  
But those words were true, and from deep within her heart and soul. She poured everything into those words.  
  
As she went to leave the school building she ran into the boy from before.   
  
"Hey, I'm Tomoe." He said.   
  
Fuu held out a hand to shake his, but he turned her down.  
  
"Why did you embarrass me in front of everyone?" He said.  
  
Fuu blinked. "I am sorry." She said before walking past him.  
  
She wasn't in the mood. She felt tired, and lonely... And here Tomoe was trying to be her friend. But she kept walking. She didn't feel like talking to anyone besides Ferio.  
  
When Fuu got home she found an police car at her house.  
  
She covered her mouth with her free hand. A police officer walked over to her.  
  
"Are you Miss Fuu Hououji?" He asked.  
  
Fuu nodded quickly.  
  
"You mother has fallen terrible ill with the flu, along with your father and sister Kuu."   
  
"And Suu-chan, what about her?" Fuu said very worried.  
  
"She for some reason, is fine." The officer replied.  
  
Fuu let out a sigh. At least Suu was fine, getting the Flu at such a young age is torture to both the baby, and the people living with it.  
  
"Do you have any relatives?"  
  
Fuu shook her head. "No."  
  
"I suppose then, if you're alright, we will leave her with you."  
  
Fuu gulped. She couldn't refuse. Suu was her own flesh and blood.  
  
"Um yes I can take care of her." Fuu said trying to convince herself of it.  
  
As Fuu spoke with the police officer, it started to rain. There was a bright flash of golden light. Fuu blinked. There was no thunder.  
  
Very odd..... She thought to herself.  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three   
  
  
  
  
  


Fuu quickly went into her house to escape the pouring rain. She found a police officer trying to calm the screaming baby Suu. 

"Thank goodness!" The officer cried. 

Fuu held out her arms and he placed the squirming and crying baby in her arms. 

"Good luck," he said lamely. 

Fuu held Suu close to her as everyone left her alone. 

"Just you and I." Fuu whispered as a chill ran up her spine. 

Fuu cradled Suu in her arms and rocked slightly. Suu was quiet for a moment, just before let out another one of her wails. 

"I do not believe I can do this on my own." Fuu said as she set Suu down in her basinet. 

She went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. She dialed Hikaru's number, while the phone rang Fuu twirled the cord around her finger. 

"Hello! This is Hikaru! I'm not here! Leave a message after the Puu! Arigato!" 

Hikaru's answering machine. Fuu left a quick message. 

"Hikaru-san it's me Fuu, please give me a call back when you get the chance." 

Fuu then called Umi's number. 

"Hello, this is Umi speaking." 

"Umi-san this is Fuu. I need your help. I'm alone because my family is sick. All except for Suu-chan." Fuu said as she tried to sound like she wasn't upset. 

"oooh...Fuu-chan...I'm sorry! I have a VERY important fencing match. My parents would be heart broken if I didn't make it to nationals!" Umi replied. 

"Oh yes. I am sorry. I forgot about that..." Fuu said as she bit down on her lip. 

She had to do this herself with no real idea when anyone would be back. Or if she could survive... 

Fuu and Umi said their good-bye's and Fuu put the phone back. Tears filler her eyes and threatened to spill over. 

Suddenly she felt warm strong arms rap around her. Warm breathe ticked her ear. 

"Guess who," a voice whispered. 

She gasped, " Ferio!" 

He rapped his arms tightly around her. "In the flesh." 

She placed a hand over his. 

"You sure wished hard." Ferio whispered. 

Fuu turned around to face him. "I wished for it with all my being!" 

Ferio looked lovingly into her sweet emerald eyes. "Ever since you returned I've wanted to hold you in my arms, promise you my love, and tell you from my heart, you're all I'm thinking of." 

Fuu smiled and blushed. Ferio leaned in close to her face so close there lips were almost touching. 

Suu then let out a long wail that send Ferio flying. Fuu sweat dropped. 

"I'm.... Home alone with my baby sister Suu-chan." 

"Oh. Well, when will they be back?" Ferio asked. 

"They... They are sick, and will not be returning for a while." Fuu said softly as she looked down at her hands. 

Ferio took her soft little hand in his. He pulled her close. 

Suu decided now would be a good time to scream again. 

"I need to give her a bottle." Fuu said. 

Ferio fingered his cape for a second and then said, "I'll help!"   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four   
  


Fuu and Ferio went into the living room. "Ferio peered into the basinet. 

"She's kawaii!" Ferio said. 

Fuu picked Suu up. 

"Why is she screaming?" Ferio asked looking some what worried. 

"Probably for many reasons. One of them being I'm not her mother." Fuu replied. 

Ferio smiled. "I bet you'd make a great mother." 

Fuu blushed so hard that she looked like she was on fire. 

Fuu tried to put the bottle in Suu's mouth. Suu turned her head each time. 

"Want me to hod her down?" Ferio suggested. 

Fuu sweat dropped. "No. Um I believe she doesn't want the bottle." 

"Non sense." Ferio said as he took the bottle from Fuu's hand. 

Ferio tried, and failed at feeding Suu. 

"She's not hungry," Ferio announced. 

Fuu giggled. 

Ferio scooted closer to Fuu without her noticing. Fuu hummed softly as she rocked Suu. 

'If it's not calming Suu, it's sure calming me.' Ferio thought to himself. 

A crack of thunder drowned out Suu's crying for a second. The lights in the room flickered. 

Ferio looked around the room. She had nice furniture, almost as nice as the stuff he had at the castle... And the carpet looked so nice and soft. He wanted to take his boots off and fell the carpet between his toes, but that would have to wait. 

See, he had other things on his mind. He wanted to kiss Fuu in the worst way. To fell her sweet lips on his. 

Fuu picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Ferio's eyes widened. She handed him the remote and he began hitting the buttons in amazement. He flipped past the news, the cartoons, and settled on a soap opera. 

Ferio pointed to the TV screen. "She's not even close to being as kawaii as you are Fuu-chan." 

Fuu blushed. 

Suu finally took the bottle. There was a flash of lightning and then the lights in the room were gone. The TV went off too. 

Ferio grabbed Fuu's hand. 

A ruble of thunder shook everything. Suu hhappily drank her bottle not noticing anything was wrong. 

Ferio lightly rubbed the top of Fuu's hand with his thumb. 

"I should get some candles," Fuu said as she tried not to giggle. 

"I like being in the dark with you." Ferio replied. 

Fuu laughed. "Any particular reason why?" Fuu inquired. 

"Please! There are 'children' in the room!" Ferio replied. 

Fuu blinked. "Tell me you were not thinking what I think you were thinking." 

Ferio shrugged and gave her a leer. Just then the lights came back on as well as the TV. 

"Aww..." Ferio said as she snapped his fingers. 

Fuu put a single finger up to her lips. Suu was finally asleep. 

Fuu stood up slowly and Ferio fallowed. The walked up stairs to Suu's room, Ferio opened the door for her. And then Fuu set Suu down in her crib. Then they snuck out slowly and quietly. 

"The storm has died down." Fuu noted. 

"The baby's asleep." 

Fuu looked into his golden eyes. They were so full of love. He placed and hand on the side of her face. He leaned in slowly and closed his eyes. He brushed his lips lightly against hers and then began to pull away. But she pulled him close and deepened the kiss. 

"Fuu," Ferio whispered between kisses. 

He pulled her into the living room. 

He kissed her again even more passionately than before. 

"Turn out the light." He whispered. 

She almost slapped him. 

"Ferio," she warned. 

He shrugged. "Oh well."   
  


Dedicated to NovaForever Suzanami-san, and Peach Goddess-san 

Check out my Fuu and Ferio website! [Midori Kaze Fuu+Ferio ][1]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/fuuneko



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five   
  


Ferio had drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Dreaming of his beloved Fuu. But his peace was shattered by the screams of Suu. 

Without thinking Ferio raced into Suu's room and scooped her up in his arms. He rocked her and gritted his teeth as she continued to scream. 

"Shhh! Let's not wake Fuu-chan!" Ferio whispered to the baby. 

Fuu stood smiling in the door way. Suu continued her screaming. 

"Need help?" Fuu inquired. 

"Well... If a beautiful lady such as yourself is offering... Then sure." Ferio replied over Suu's crying. 

Fuu took Suu in her arms and walked back and forth patting Suu on the back. Still Suu cried. 

Ferio ran into the kitchen. "How do you opening the magic box?!" He yelled. 

Fuu didn't answer, she couldn't hear him. 

Ferio considered using his word that sat by the back door. Ferio's head began to hurt. This crying was worse than Lafarga's snoring! 

Ferio pulled on the handle of the door and it opened. At first he was just fastenated by the light in the refrigerator. He used his finger to turn it on and off. He Then remembered why he was there. 

he brought the bottle out to Fuu. 

"Thank you Ferio." 

Ferio already had his hands over his ears again. 

Fuu looked at the clock again. 3:15am... She sighed heavily as she sat in a rocking chair. But Suu kept on crying. Finally she took the bottle. Ferio fell asleep by the door. 

His sleep wasn't long because soon Suu was crying again. His sleep was all to short for his tastes, it was now 3:35am. 

Fuu walked Suu around the room a few times before again settling down in the rocking chair. 

She began to sing softly. 

"Anata no namae wo mugon de tsubuyakeba 

Suki na kyoku mitai ni mune no naka rifurein suru no   
  


Anata ni au tabi kodou ga takanaru no 

Marude kaze ga piano hiku mitai ni   
  


Nando mo osarai shite mo umaku narenai 

Setsunasa no kaze ga kuresshendo suru bakari..." 

Soon Suu was asleep in Fuu's arms. Ferio breathed a sigh of relief. Fuu nodded off to sleep. 

Ferio watched her sleep. Thinking of how very beautiful she looked when she slept. He smiled. He too soon fell asleep leaning against a wall, after putting a blanket on Suu and Fuu.   
  


Check my Fuu and Ferio website for the rest of the words to the song Fuu was singing. 

Thank you to all the reviewers, and one note: I don't believe I'll be writing a lemon.... Sorry! Ya I don't think I could write one... sorry lol 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six   
  


Ferio watched the sun creep up and into the room. The sun made Fuu's golden hair look like it had a halo. A smile spread across his face. 

He tilted his head trying to work out the crick in his neck. He sat and watched the thymic rise and fall of Fuu's chest as she breathed. 

Someday he would be able to watch that every morning as he lie next to her. Every morning of every wonderful day with her. For now he had to be content with this though. 

Fuu opened one eye just a little bit. But it was enough to see him intently watching her. He looked so sweet against the jungle animal wall paper, or at least in her mind. 

Fuu then realized a blanket had been carefully placed on her and Suu as well. 

Fuu rubbed the sleep and crust out of her eyes. 

"And the sleeping beauty awakens." Ferio whispered. 

Fuu felt a warm blush creep over her face. 

She got up and placed Suu down in her crib. 

"Nice under wear." Ferio commented. 

Fuu turned really red this time as she pulled her night shirt down. 

"You didn't see that." She said. 

He nodded and stood up. 

"How about a good morning kiss?" He asked. 

She put a finger up to her lips. "I have yet to brush my teeth." 

He sighed and then just hugged her. 

"What was that for?" 

"Just making sure you're real." He replied. 

She ran a finger down his bare chest. 

It was like a million tiny bolts of electricity to him. 

"I'm gonna go shower. You stay here and watch Suu-chan." Fuu whispered. 

Ferio nodded.   
  


Fuu sang softly in the shower as she worked the shampoo in. She smiled as she thought of Ferio.   
  


Ferio picked up the now wailing Suu. He wrinkled up his nose. "Puu." He mumbled. 

Suddenly, without warning, Suu spit up all over him. 

"She's ill!" Ferio yelped. 

He ran to the bathroom and flung the door opening while he held Suu with one arm. 

Fuu was just stepping out of the shower, but had already rapped herself in a towel. 

"Ferio!" She shrieked. 

Ferio slapped his free hand over his eyes. Suu giggled. 

"I'm SO sorry Fuu-chan! Well.... Maybe not kinda... BUT Suu just threw up on me and I thought she might be ill." Ferio replied. 

He peeked out from between his fingers. 

"It's just spit up." Fuu replied. 

"Oh." 

Ferio removed his hand from his eyes. Fuu took Suu from him, and still managed to keep her towel on. 

"You better wash up." She said. 

"Wanna join me?" Ferio said in reply, he then slapped a hand over his own mouth. 

Both blushed as the thought ran threw their heads. Fuu then laughed and left him alone in the bath room.   
  


When he came out into the kitchen Fuu was fully dressed. She wore short dark blue jean shorts, a white tank top and some white sandles. 

Ferio had on a pair of Fuu's dad's jeans and a tee shirt. Plus a pair of sandles. 

Ferio looked Fuu up and down and bit his lip, Fuu looked 'good'. Fuu smiled at him. His golden eyes gleamed with mischief and interest. 

Fuu realized the oat meal was bubbling over the side of the pot. 

"Oh!" She yelped. 

She raised an eye brow. "Um. It looks nothing like when mother does it." 

"What do you do with that?" Ferio asked. 

Fuu sweat dropped. "You eat it." 

Ferio sweat dropped. "If you say so." 

Fuu sighed. "I have also run out of bread. No toast either." 

Ferio shrugged. "What else ya got?" 

Fuu opened a cabinet and took out a box of cereal. She then got out two bowls and the milk. 

"Great!" Ferio said with a grin. 

Fuu stared down at her feet. He tilted her face up with his hand. He brushed his lips against hers. A sweet feather-light caress. Fuu almost melted. She could feel the how much he loved her with just one light kiss. 

Suu clapped her pudgy little hands. 

"Next stop, the grocery store." Fuu said with a smile. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven   
  


Fuu strapped Suu into her stroller and then handed her a small stuffed bunny. 

"There you go Suu-chan." Fuu said with a smile. 

Suu threw the toy at Ferio, so he handed it back. They repeated this several times before Fuu took the bunny. Suu cried and held out her hands for the bunny. Fuu reluctantly gave it back. 

They then started on their short trip to the store. 

"We are lucky, the grocery story is only a few blocks away." Fuu said as they walked down the street. 

Ferio smiled. 

"What?" Fuu asked. 

"Just doing some imagining." He replied with a leer. 

Fuu turned very red. 

"Be careful," Fuu warned. "I might just let you get hit by a car." 

"Car?" Ferio echoed. "Is that someone who's really mad?" 

Fuu laughed. "No. It is something that we use to get from one place to another. A lot like a grounded small spaceship." 

Ferio nodded. "Sounds good." 

Fuu laughed again. "Oh! We're at the store already." 

Ferio was amazed at how many other people were at the store. Not to mention how much food was there. 

Fuu pushed the baby stroller along an isle while Ferio fallowed next to her. 

"Is that Fuu-chan?" Hikaru whispered to Umi. 

Umi's eyes grew wide. "And Ferio?!" 

"Yeah it looks like Ferio. And Fuu's baby sister Suu!" Hikaru cried. 

Umi nodded. 

Suu threw her stuffed bunny at a tall stack of cans. 

"Uh-oh..." Fuu muttered as the whole thing came crashing to the floor. 

Everyone turned to see what the racket was. 

Ferio searched for the bunny while Suu cried. 

A girl from Fuu's school found the bunny and handed it to Ferio. 

"Thanks." Ferio said. 

"You and your boyfriend have a kid?" The girl asked. 

Fuu and Ferio blushed. 

"She's my sister..." 

Ferio nodded. 

Just then Umi and Hikaru popped into view. 

"Fuu-chan!" Hikaru cried as she hugged her. 

"Hello Hikaru-san." Fuu said wearily. 

"You look tired." Umi commented. "Were you two... Doing that thing t....^^ all night?" 

Fuu turned very red along with Ferio. 

"What thing?" Hikaru asked. 

"That thing that people who REALLY love each other do." Umi said as she winked at Hikaru. 

"Oh! You mean that! Oooh Fuu you were kissing Ferio?!" Hikaru exclaimed. 

Umi sweat dropped. 

"This is hardly the place!" Fuu said as she turned her back to them and started down the isle again. 

"Hey Fuu!" Umi called. "Let Hikaru and I take Suu off your hands for the afternoon!" 

Hikaru nodded. "I looooove babies!" 

"I don't know..." Fuu trailed off. 

Ferio's eyes pleaded with Fuu's, and she finally caved in. 

"That would be wonderful. Ferio and I could go out to lunch and then perhaps Ferio could catch up on his lost sleep." Fuu said. 

"Because you were..." Umi trailed off with a grin. 

"Up the whole night because Suu kept wailing." Fuu replied flatly. 

Umi shrugged. 

Hikaru pried Fuu's hands from the stroller handle. "Have a nice afternoon! We'll be over at 5:00pm!" 

Fuu smiled at Ferio. "Well I suppose we should purchase this food and then head home." 

"And then go out to lunch?" Ferio said. 

Fuu nodded. "And then go out to lunch. Our first date." Fuu blushed. 

Ferio smiled. "Why you keep blushing miss Fuu?" He teased. 

She laughed. Ahh yes their first date.   
  



	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight   
  


Fuu put the grocery's away while Ferio ate an apple. Fuu had suggested he eat instead of helping, things would go faster that way. 

"I am going to change into something nicer before we leave." Fuu said. 

"Or you and I could just stay here...." Ferio suggested with a wink. 

Fuu blushed. "Uh-hum." 

She slipped past him letting her bare arm brush against his. Her skin tickled with goose bumps. 

She hurried to her room and ripped through her closet. She finally came across the right skirt to go with the tank top she was already wearing. It was a short dark green pleated skirt. She put it on and checked herself in the mirror. She considered putting on make up, she could barrow some from her sister. But she decided against it. 

Ferio knocked lightly on the door. "Fuu-chan, you still in there?" He asked. 

"Yes, come on in." She replied without thinking. 

He opened the door and stepped in. 

Fuu was brushing her hair while looking in the mirror. Ferio came up behind her. He kissed her on the neck lightly. He then took the brush from her hand. 

She turned around and came face to face with him. He kissed he lightly on the lips. Then he trailed kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. 

She used her hands to guide him back to her face. She kissed him deeply their tongues brushed lightly. 

Fuu was almost afraid she'd die of please. If anything more happened she believed she'd just die. 

Ferio broke the kiss and Fuu let out a sigh. Ferio pulled Fuu over to her bed and he sat down. Fuu froze almost in a panic. He patted a spot on the bed next to him. 

She let go of her fear and sat down next to him. 

"I love you Fuu," he whispered. 

She rapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too." 

He kissed her on the nose and she giggled. With her arms still around his neck she rested her chin on his shoulder. 

"The safest place in the world is in your arms Ferio." Fuu said softly. 

Ferio kissed her on the cheek. 

"I know! Let's eat outside on my patio instead of going out to eat!" Fuu suggested. 

"Sounds good. Less people the better." Ferio said as he winked again. 

Fuu pulled him into the kitchen where they made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. 

Ferio put peanut butter on Fuu's nose. Fuu laughed. 

"The peanut butter goes on the BREAD not on me." 

Fuu wiped her nose. Then the two went out onto the patio. They sat down at the glass patio table in white plastic chairs. A white umbrella shielded them from the sun. 

A warm breeze played with Fuu's blonde hair. 

Ferio took a deep breathe. She was more than beautiful. He could never express in words how beautiful and all around amazing she was. Heck, he even enjoyed watching her eat. 

"I could spend forever looking into your emerald eyes," Ferio said softly. 

For once Fuu didn't blush, she just took his hand. 

Just then Umi and Hikaru came into the yard. 

"We can't take it any longer!" Umi cried. 

Hikaru handed Suu to Fuu. Suu was screaming her little head off for all it was worth. Hikaru then put her hands over her ears. 

"Do you too at least find time too..." Umi trailed off with a leer. 

"Kiss?" Hikaru supplied. 

"Err! Hikaru, do you remember the story I told you?" Umi said. 

Hikaru nodded. "But I bet you made that up to scare me. Everyone knows you sprinkle break crumbs on your lawn and the stork sees them and leaves you a baby." 

Umi banged her head on the table. 

Ferio laughed. 

Fuu went into the kitchen with Suu to get a bottle for her. 

Ferio stood up. "I should go help." 

Umi grabbed his arm. "Uh-uh! We want details!" 

"Umi-san, please leave Ferio alone." Fuu called from the kitchen. 

Fuu returned with Suu and a baby bottle. 

"Come on Ferio, let's take Suu-chan to the park." Fuu suggested. 

"Have fun," Hikaru said sarcastically as she made a face at Suu. 

Fuu laughed and strapped Suu into her stroller. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine   
  


Fuu spread out a blanket and sat Suu down on it. Suu sat there and looked around at the noisy park. Luckily for Fuu and Ferio, Suu still had yet to learn how to walk. 

Fuu and Ferio sat down on the grass, Ferio leaned against a big tree. Fuu smoothed out her skirt as she stared down at her hands. 

Suu began to look bored, and Fuu worried that she'd start wailing again. So Fuu took out Suu's favorite book, 'Pat the Bunny'. Suu clapped when she recognized the book. 

"Hey, let me read it." Ferio offered as he took the book from Fuu's hands. 

Fuu set Suu down in Ferio's lap and he began to read. 

"Can you pat the bunny?" Ferio asked Suu. 

Suu pulled the book from his hands and patted the bunny. She then threw the book as far as she could. 

"So much for that," Ferio mumbled. 

Fuu took Suu from Ferio's lap and placed her back on the blanket. Then she handed Suu a teething ring. Suu dropped the teething ring and began pulling grass from the lawn. 

Ferio rapped his arms around Fuu. "Life couldn't get any better." 

"Unless you were to find a more beautiful girl." Fuu replied softly. 

"What?!" Ferio said, utterly shocked. "No way. There's no such thing Fuu-chan! No one could ever be more beautiful than you." 

Ferio hugged Fuu. 

"I'm glad you are so sure." Fuu replied as she sighed happily. 

Ferio kissed Fuu on the cheek. 

"You're the only one for me Fuu-chan. Forever and always." 

"Tell me again, WHY are we doing this?" Hikaru wined. 

She and Umi were crouched in a bush just behind Fuu and Ferio. 

"Quiet!" Umi hissed. 

"they're watching us," Fuu whispered to Ferio. 

"Well... Let's give 'em something to watch!" Ferio whispered back. 

Ferio kissed Fuu passionately. He glided a hand down her back. He then used that hand to push Fuu closer. 

Fuu was surprised and shocked at his boldness. 

"Eww! In the park?!" Umi cried. 

She then covered Hikaru's eyes. 

Fuu broke the kiss. "We shouldn't get TOO carried away." 

Ferio nodded. "Not that I could ever tier of kissing you Fuu." 

Fuu laughed and kissed him on the cheek. 

"We know ya'll are back there." Ferio called out. 

"Yup! here we are!" Hikaru cried as she jumped out of the bushes. 

Fuu rolled her eyes and considered throwing 'Pat the Bunny' at her. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10   
  


That evening Fuu made hot dogs for dinner while Ferio watched Suu. Ferio lay on his side on the carpet with Suu sitting in front of him. 

"You're gonna be a good girl tonight, right?" Ferio said to Suu. 

Suu blinked and then grabbed his nose. She laughed exposing some bottom teeth that were just coming in. 

"No winder ya cry so much." Ferio mumbled. 

He poked Suu in the belly and she laughed. She then pulled his hair. 

"So much for being cute." 

"Dinner!" Fuu called from the kitchen. 

Ferio scooped Suu up and carried her into the kitchen. 

"What are we having tonight dear?" Ferio asked playfully. 

"Hot dogs," she replied with a laugh. 

Ferio put Suu down in her high chair and Fuu put a bib on her. 

Fuu gave Suu her thinly sliced hot dog on a plastic plate. Suu bit down on a piece of hot dog and chewed. 

Fuu joined Ferio at the kitchen table. She handed him the catchup. 

"sorry I didn't make anything fancier," Fuu said as she lowered her head. 

"Hey it's a lot better than Clef's cooking any ol' day." Ferio replied as he squirted catchup all over the table. 

Suu then spit out the piece of hot dog that she had been chewing on for a while. 

Fuu sweat dropped. "Lovely." 

"I'll clean it up!" Ferio said as he grabbed a bunch of napkins. 

Suu spit again. 

Fuu laughed. "Don't worry about the catchup Ferio." 

They finished dinner and then Fuu gave Suu a bath. Fuu dressed Suu after the bath. 

"Wow, she actually looks tired." Ferio commented. 

Fuu nodded. "She had a long day I suppose." 

Fuu sat down in the rocking chair. "Maybe a la-la bye will put her to sleep." 

Ferio sat down in the door way to listen, he loved Fuu's singing. 

"Like the wind crossing the wide sea 

Your dreams give forth countless rays of light 

I wish to see no more wounded wings always in hiding 

With only one's the back facing tomorrow 

Softly let me wipe your tears away 

Softly let me embrace you gently 

Softly I want you to rest in my heart   
  


I'll give you I'll give you 

So that beloved you can fly the skies of tomorrow 

I'll give you I'll give you 

Not one that leaves but one that's always by your side   
  


If you wander in the dark night 

I'd like to shine ahead of you in place of the moon 

The dream you're seeing 

I'm seeing it too 

No matter how far the dream's waiting   
  


I'll give you I'll give you 

Even if wings be brought to rest the dream doesn't end 

I'll give you I'll give you 

If you have a believing heart it will turn into strength 

I'll give you my love Lullaby   
  


I'll give you I'll give you 

So that beloved you can fly the skies of tomorrow 

I'll give you I'll give you 

Not one that leaves but one that's always by your side   
  


Suu fell fast asleep. Fuu put Suu down in her crib and turned out the light. Then the two were able to sneak out of the room. 

"Now what?" Ferio asked. 

"We could go star gazing," Fuu suggested. 

Fuu led Ferio out into the patio where they sat down at the table. This time Fuu closed the umbrella. They stared up at the sky full of stars. A chilly breeze caused Fuu to shiver. 

"The stars are beautiful," Fuu said. 

Ferio nodded. "But all I can think of is holding you." 

Ferio stood up and hold out a hand. Fuu took it and he pulled her up onto her feet. They were nose to nose. 

"You... Want to dance?" Ferio asked. 

She nodded, 'causing them to bump noses. He put a hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip. She rapped her arms around his neck. 

They rocked back and forth. There was no music, just the sound of their beating hearts. 

Fuu rested her chin on his shoulder. And there they danced under the shining stars. 

"I love being able to feel your heart beating," Fuu whispered. 

"I love feeling your body against mine." Ferio replied. 

He kissed her softly on the cheek. 


	11. 

Chapter 11After a quiet night the sun rose creeping into the living room where Ferio slept on the carpet.

Chapter 11  
  
After a quiet night the sun rose creeping into the living room where Ferio slept on the carpet. He groggily rubbed his golden eyes.  
  
He listened and heard.... nothing. No crying. Nothing but peace.  
  
Ferio considered going back to sleep, since he had some sleep to catch up on anyway. But he decided to do something else. Something for Fuu.  
  
He went out to the kitchen and got out the cereal, since he didn't understand the stove. He quietly closed the white cabinet door. Then he got out the milk and poured it into a bowel.   
He got out the orange juice and poured it into a glass. Then he got some fruit, and assembled it all on a tray.  
  
He took the tray out into the hall and went to Fuu's room. The door was already open so there was no need to worry about how to open the door with a tray in hand.  
  
He held his breathe. Fuu looked like an angel. A light green sheet covered her from the waist down. But he could still her girlish figure. She wore a white tank top with one strap hanging off her shoulder. Her fingers moved slightly, gripping the sheets.  
  
"Fuu-chan," Ferio whispered.  
  
Fuu rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes.   
  
"Ferio," she said sleepily. "Why are you in my room?"  
  
Ferio laughed.  
  
Fuu looked alarmed for a moment, before relaxing again as her memories returned.  
  
Ferio set the tray down in front of her. "I made breakfast for ya."  
  
Fuu stared down at the food on the tray and smiled. "Ferio, you're so good to me."  
  
Fuu started eating and handed Ferio an apple from off her tray.  
  
"So, how do you like living here?" Fuu asked  
.  
Ferio sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"It's great here. Well... Suu's a pain." Ferio said with a laugh.  
  
Fuu giggled.  
"But I love waking up in the morning, knowing you're in the other room safe and sound. Just knowing that makes my day." Ferio replied.  
  
"You have a castle. A beautiful castle. And yet you enjoy staying here with me?"  
  
"the castle's empty. It's utterly empty without your and our love." Ferio said.  
  
A smile spread across Fuu's face.  
  
"When you talk like that, my chest tightens and my heard feels dizzy." Fuu said as she blushed slightly.  
  
"You give me that same feelin'," Ferio admitted.  
  
Fuu pushed the tray over. Ferio raised an eye brow. Fuu kicked her covers off and moved closer to Ferio.  
  
"I get the hint," Ferio said before kissing her.  
  
Ferio ran his hands down her sides stopping at her hips. Fuu shivered at his touch.  
  
"I love you Ferio." Fuu whispered in Ferio's ear.  
  
Ferio laid Fuu down on the bed and kissed her passionately.   
  
"I love you Fuu." Ferio said.   
  
Fuu pulled Ferio down.  
  


  
  
Ok, the chapter ends here, think what you like. Imagine what you like. ^^ just I ain't writing it!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12   
  


Fuu and Ferio sat on the couch watching tv. Fuu wondered if Ferio was upset because they hadn't.... He didn't look upset though. 

"So, what do you want to do today?" Fuu asked. 

Ferio smiled. "We could spend the day here kissing." 

"What kind of girl do you think I am Ferio-chan?" Fuu replied softly as she kissed him on the cheek. 

He guided her lips to his and kissed her deeply. 

She let out a soft whimper. "Ferio..." 

"Yes Fuu-chan my koi?" 

She laughed and put a finger over his lips. 

"How about a trip to the beach? I love the beach." Fuu said. 

"Hmmm...." Ferio mumbled. "Not as good as being home with you...." 

Suu crawled on the soft carpet to Fuu and Ferio. She drooled on Ferio's bare foot. 

"Eww!" Ferio yelped. 

He scooped Suu up in his arms and kissed her on the fore head. 

Fuu tilted her head causing a blonde curl to fall into her face. "You know Ferio-chan, a girls could get jealous with you kissing her sister." 

Ferio brushed the curl out of her face and kissed her on the lips. 

"You sisters are no competition Fuu-chan." Ferio replied. 

Fuu smiled. "I know. I can feel it every time you touch me." 

Ferio kissed her again. "I could never shoe you how much you mean to me." 

Fuu ran a hand along his cheek bone. 

Suu clapped her hands over her eyes. 

"Beach time." Fuu announced. 

Fuu took Suu from Ferio's arms and headed to her room. She placed Suu on her floor and then searched her drawers for her bathing suits. She pulled out a denim colored tankini that had white along the edges. 

She changed quickly and then checked herself in the mirror. It wasn't a very revealing suit at all. She also slipped on a pair of short shorts. 

She picked Suu up, who was now chewing on Fuu's sandal. 

"No-no, those go on Fuu's feet." Fuu giggled as she pried the shoe from Suu's grip. 

Ferio was sitting out in the living room waiting for Fuu. 

She threw him a pair of swim trunks. "These were a pair that my father's mother bought him. She still has this problem with remembering what size he wears. This one's waaay to small for him." 

"Change in here?" Ferio asked with a leer. 

Fuu blushed. "I.... No. In the bath room." 

Ferio smiled. "I love making you laugh." 

Ferio left to go change. Mean while Fuu went into the kitchen with Suu and Packed their lunch. Suu sat in her high chair. 

"Ok Suu, what do you think of my Ferio?" 

Suu clapped her hands and giggled. 

"I think I want to spend forever with him. To devote my every waking hours to our love. To love him with every breathe I take." Fuu said wit ha dreamy look. 

Suu drooled. 

"Remember, he's mine." Fuu said as she shook a finger at her baby sister. 

Ferio walked in just then. "You bet." 

Fuu blushed wondering how much he had heard. 

"Ready to go?" 

He nodded.   
  


***   
  


"It is not really warm enough to go into the water just yet. It is still rather chilly. But Suu lover playing in the sand." Fuu said as she put down a towel. 

"Ah. I love you in the kawaii little suit." Ferio said with a leer. 

Fuu blushed. Ferio loved making her blush too. 

Fuu got out the sun block and applied some to Suu's bare baby skin. Then she started to put some of the sun block onto herself, but Ferio snatched it from her hands. 

"Let me do it." 

'Anything to touch her soft skin...' He thought to himself. 

her started at he back of her neck, then worked his way down to her shoulders. Fuu shivered and even Ferio could feel it. He made his way down her arms pausing only to hiss her on the cheek. Then he moved to her back. His touch gave her goose bumps 

When he was done she returned the favor rubbing the sun block into his back. 

Hikaru watched barley blinking the whole time. Who knew you could have so much fun with sun block. 

Hikari and Hikaru came running up just as Fuu set down the third towel. 

"I didn't know you were here Fuu-chan!" Hikaru cried. 

Fuu laughed. "It is a small world, ne?" 

Suu picked up a hand Fuu of sand and dropped it on Hikaru's foot. 

"Oh. And it's Suu too..." Hikaru said as she wrinkled her face slightly. 

Suu grinned bearing her two little teeth on the bottom, and her two on the top. She reached her pudgy little hands trying to grasp Hikari-s soft fur. 

"Hey Suu! Let's build a sand castle!" Hikaru said in a childish voice. 

Suu giggled. 

Fuu handed Suu the little shovel and pail that they had brought with them. Fuu sat on her towel leaning against Ferio. She held a book in her hands and was reading it. 

"Whatcha readin' Fuu-chan?" Ferio asked. 

"A story about a princess and a handsome prince. It's called Sleeping Beauty." 

"Like when you sleep ne?" Ferio replied as he flashed her his smile. 

"Lookie!" Hikaru cried. 

Fuu looked up. 

"Suu-chan is eating the sand castle!" Hikaru giggled. 

"Suu!" Fuu yelled as she tried to get her to spit out the sand. 

"Aww c'mon Fuu-chan. A little dirt never hurt no body." 

"It's funny!" Hikaru laughed hysterically as she rolled in the sand. 

"Eating sand isn't at all healthy I am sure." Fuu said. 

Ferio laughed. "I bet you ate sand when you were little." 

Fuu glared at him. "I did not." 

He tapped her on the nose with his pointer finger. "You're kawaii." 

She blushed. "And I've become putty in your hands I'm afraid." 

"You shouldn't eat putty," Hikaru announced as she worked to rebuild the sand castle. 

Fuu and Feiro sweat dropped.   
  


***   
  


They spent the afternoon lounging, Fuu read her book out loud to a sleeping Suu and Ferio, who was also sleeping. 

The finally returned home around four in time to make dinner and watch tv. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter ThirteenAfter a quit,

Chapter Thirteen  
  
After a quit, or really giggly dinner, Fuu and Ferio sat down on the couch with Suu.  
  
The sun was just setting as Suu sat happily in Fuu's lap. Suu drooled on the remote control for the tv while making baby noises.  
  
"I could get used to this." Ferio said as he nuzzled Fuu's neck.  
  
Fuu sighed happily. "Me too."  
  
Suu grinned bearing what few white teeth she had. She looked up at Fuu with her bright green eyes.  
"Mama," Suu said still grinning. She looked to a wide eyed Ferio. "Dada."  
  
Fuu clapped ecstatic. "She said her first words!" Fuu cried.  
  
Ferio's eyes remained wide. "Oh man. She called me 'dada', can you imagine me as a dad?"  
  
Fuu smiled. "I sure could."  
  
Ferio smirked. "But I can't be a father without a wife to be the mother."  
  
She smiled. How she wished she could be his wife. To be their child's mother...  
  
"Whatcha smiling about?" Ferio asked.  
  
Fuu blushed. "I was... Thinking about being a mother."  
  
"Ah." Ferio said softly.  
  
"I think to much, ne?" Fuu said with a sigh.  
  
"Heh. And you still find time to read my mind." He joked playfully.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"It's a wonder that I can put up with you."  
  
Now it was his turn to laugh.  
  
"I bet you'd make a great mother. Look at how much Suu likes you." Ferio said softly in a whisper.  
  
Fuu looked down and realized that Fuu had fallen fast asleep snuggled in her arms.  
  
"Or else she got so bored with my talking that she fell asleep." Fuu said with a smile.  
  
Ferio grinned.  
  
Fuu gently stood up cradling Suu in her arms.  
"Such a sweet baby," Fuu whispered.  
  
"Wouldn't have heard that two days ago." Ferio said as he snickered.  
  
Fuu put Suu in her crib and smiled. Taking care of Suu with Ferio's help made her feel warm. It gave her a glimpse at the future she hoped for. It was like being cradled in peace.  
  
When she returned Ferio was flipping channels.  
  
"Would you like to watch a movie?" She asked.  
  
"As long as you sit next to me." Ferio replied.  
  
Fuu laughed satisfied by his answer.  
  
"Um, do you like movies with car crashes?"  
  
Ferio blinked.   
  
"Guess you wouldn't like guns either..." Fuu trailed off.  
  
She then spotted what she thought was the perfect movie. "Ever After".  
  
"This is a sweet romantic movie." She said.  
  
Ferio shrugged. "Anything is good, so long as you get your butt over here."  
  
Fuu popped the tape in and then sat down next to him on the couch. Ferio smiled and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"You feel so perfect in my arms." Ferio said as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I know." She purred.  
  
Fuu fell asleep in his arms, listening to the sound of his beating heart. And there the two spent the night in each others arms.  
  
**************************************  
  
Fuu's family returned that morning to find the couple on the couch. They were all more than surprised...  
  
"Aren't they just so kawaii though?" Kuu said as she held her hand over her heart.  
  
Fuu began to stir. She looked up at Ferio's sleeping face.  
  
"Fuu, what on earth is going on?!" Fuu's mother said as calmly as she could.  
  
Fuu jumped up. "Mother!"   
  
Fuu's mother nodded.  
  
"This is not as it seems. Ferio has been helping me with Suu-chan. He is a good friend also. We fell asleep on the couch after a long day of watching Suu."  
  
Ferio woke up due to all the noise.  
  
"Uh..." Ferio said as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Fuu's mother looked Ferio up and down. Just then Suu began to cry and Ferio quickly excused himself to check on her.  
  
"I am glad you are all well." Fuu said slowly.  
  
"I"m not sure I like that boy. He looks like the kind to get into fights." Said Mrs. Hououji.  
  
"Your mother said the same about me." Said Mr. Hououji with a smirk.  
  
"Ne...." Mrs. Hououji trailed off.  
  
Ferio returned with a giggling Suu.  
  
"She's taking a liking to you."   
  
Ferio smiled. "Some day I want to have a family with your daughter Fuu."  
  
Fuu turned red, a shade of red you didn't know existed.  
  
Ferio handed Suu to Fuu's mother.  
  
"With your permission sir, I'd like to marry your daughter, Fuu." Ferio said to Mr. Hououji.  
  
Mr. Hououji looked to his wife, who had a mixed feelings sort of look in her eyes. But then he looked at Fuu's eyes. There was something in her eyes, a starry yet pleading look. The same look Mrs. Hououji had in her eyes when they were young.  
  
"Yes," Mr. Hououji replied finally.  
  
Ferio bowed. Then he turned to Fuu and got down on one knee.  
  
He pulled a ring from his pocket, a simple yet studding pure gold ring.  
  
"Fuu Hououji, will marry me and make me the most happy man in the world?"  
  
Tears filled Fuu's eyes. "Yes Ferio, I want to spend forever with you."  
  
*******************************  
  
  
*Coos* aww now wasn't that sweet? That's the end. *but* there will be a sequel! It'll be out... soon... lol very soon, in a week probably.


End file.
